


Nox

by Jude_Melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Harry estava apaixonado por Draco Malfoy e queria transformar seus sentimentos em palavras.





	Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Rowling. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Quando esses olhos cinzentos encontram os meus, sinto como se toda a minha tristeza fosse sugada. Perambulei durante tanto tempo neste castelo. Pelas escadas. Pelos corredores. Para, no fim das contas, encontrar o único feitiço do qual não sabia me defender. Como Felix Felicis que põe a sorte no meu encalço, o destino pôs esses olhos diante de mim. E esses olhos me sugaram. Extremo oposto de dementador que despertou em meu peito o mais belo patrono.

Quando esses lábios sorriem para mim, eles são a mais terrível maldição imperdoável. São encantamento que tudo destrói, que tudo elimina. São o Sinistro que anuncia a morte da inocência. São um lago frio e escuro em que tudo se perde. Mas também são Lumus na densa floresta. São o patrono que combate meus medos. São o pomo de ouro que está logo ali, bem ao meu alcance, mas se evade no último segundo e desaparece.

Quando esses lábios dizem meu nome, eles são o feitiço que me desarma, a maldição que me domina. Eles são tudo o que me apavora, e também tudo o que amo. A mais bela visão do espelho de Ojesed. E eu ouço os passos ecoarem, vejo o sorriso que se aproxima. E não existe defesa contra essa arte das trevas. Mas eu talvez também seja trevas. E talvez pegue esse pomo para mim...

Nox.

Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.


End file.
